Weapon of Choice
by Techno-Poet
Summary: Nita and Kit are fighting again, and decide on a better way to stop the arguing. Slight crossover with Star Wars. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the random ideas that come to me late at night. All other things besides the insanity are not mine.**

**Thanks to CeliaWells for helping me with the ending! :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Weapon of Choice  
**

Nita and Kit were arguing again. Whatever it had started with was long past, and they were yelling each other about things they had done in the past, mistakes they might make in the future, and other confusions and misunderstandings. This, of course, was what _always_ happened.

It'd been going on for a while, without any sign of stopping, and both could tell that this method wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Nita was about to retaliate to something Kit had said, when he stopped her, holding up her hand.

"Neets," he said, catching his breath, "This isn't going to resolve anything. It's been what, twenty minutes? I almost forgot what we were arguing about…"

They both remembered, now. That _spell_ thing, the one that was supposed to remove garbage from one section of the Crossings – its original spell had failed last week, and the pileup was revolting.

"Well, I remember now, but this is not the way to solve this dispute! I have…other ideas in mind…" Kit smiled, thoughtfully.

"What?" Nita asked, confused and still a bit mad at him.

"Hey Nita," Kit said smoothly, "Remember that _spell_ we were working on before this started?"

Nita gaped at him, looking down at her most recent rowan wand in her belt, and then laughed at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yup!" he replied with glee, pulling out the rusty television antenna that he had made into _his_ wand.

"You might want to put up your shields," Nita suggested, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hah! What makes you think it'd be _me _that gets hurt? You'd better put up your shields too!"

"I'm the one that made the original diagram for the spell, I know how the weapons can be dangerous!"

"Of course they are, that's the point!"

"Whatever. Are we going to do this, or not?" Nita sighed.

They both held out their wands, pointed towards each other.

"Step back about a foot," Nita said, "Or we'll both be stabbed!"

Kit complied, and they nodded at each other, and started reciting the spell. The words flowed like honey, smooth and sticking to everything. Slowly, things began to form into place. At the end of Nita's wand, a blue glow was emanating, creating a bubble of light on the end. The same thing was happening with Kit's, but the light was red on his.

About thirty seconds later, the glows faded, as did the words as they said the knot.

"Did it work?" Kit asked, looking down at the unchanged wand in his hand.

"Only one way to find out!" Nita laughed, and positioned her thumb on the rowan wand in exactly the right place, then swished it once through the air.

A sizzling hum that sounded like an electronic device on its deathbed, vibrated through the air as a sharp blade of blue light appeared on the end of the wand. Nita cackled, grinning, and slicing the blade back and forth, relishing in the sound and feel of it.

"Try yours!" she encouraged Kit.

He repeated her actions, a similar red blade appearing on the end of his. He swished it around, but it didn't make any sound except for that of the air moving out of its way.

"How'd you get yours to sound _real_?" Kit asked her, poking at his wand.

"Here, add this," Nita said, and mentally showed him a sentence of words in the Speech. He looked it over, and then read it off.

"_Buzzhummm!" _his sword of light came to life.

"Shields up?" Nita asked.

"Yep. Yours?"

"Uh-huh. Let's do this!"

Kit looked at her slyly.

"I've been waiting for you. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now _I_ am the master!" he said, pointing his lightsaber at her.

"Only master of _evil_," Nita quoted back to him.

The blades slashed against each other, the sounds and smells of burning hitting the teenagers' senses as they fought with brave skill.

"The force is with you," Kit breathed, "But you are not a Jedi yet!"

In rebellion, Nita hit his lightsaber _hard_, knocking out of his hand (back into wand form), and smacked his side with her saber.

Kit grunted, the force knocking him over, but his shields leaving him unharmed.

"Impressive. Most impressive…" Kit walked three steps backwards, and picked up his wand, but by the time he had it in his hand, Nita had hers against his neck.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger," Kit continued. He thrust his wand outwards, the light coming to life again. With one swift move, he had gotten out of Nita's grasp. "Only your hatred can destroy me!" he called, grinning.

"You're more machine now, than man!" Nita called, "twisted and evil!" She tried striking out, and would have given him a fair amount of scorch marks if not for the shields, but then Kit was able to sweep behind her and pin her against the ground with his lightsaber at her back.

"There is no escape; don't make me destroy you!" he said with a dark laugh.

"Why do you get all the good quotes?" Nita asked in playful annoyance, shoving herself up, hefting her saber before slicing it down over his ear.

"Ow!" Kit cried. "If that shield had broken, you'd have made me another Van Gogh!"

Nita gave him a look that plainly expressed that she had meant that to be her plan.

"That's not fair! Umm…" Kit's mind was blank of movie quotes, so he settled for yelling a Ninja-style "Hiii-yah!" and leaping towards her to hit her on the top of her head.

Nita batted away the saber as if it were a fly. Kit looked put out, and Nita gave him a smug grin before they continued on with their play-fighting; grunting, ducking, and stabbing.

This went on for five minutes, and they were just about worn out enough to consider calling it a tie, when they heard a clattering from the sliding door.

They turned to look, and there stood Dairine, mouth open, books and silicon computer parts scattered around her. Spot was treading carefully around the mess, extending some eyes to examine the scene.

"You….you…." Dairine started to say; Nita and Kit looked at each other with alarm. They hadn't anticipated _this._

"You made a light saber spell, and you didn't _tell_ me?!" Dairine yelled at them.

"Well…this is relatively new! We had just…" Kit tried explaining, but Dairine was not impressed. "Hey, no need to get violent!" he continued as Dairine's arms folded, and her eyes twitched.

She took a step towards them. This was her most deadly of glares. Nita had seen Dairine give this look to a computer virus once, and that poor bug hadn't lasted long before being squished. The older wizards swallowed.

"Drop them," Dairine said with fierce determination. "Drop them, or I really _will_ destroy you."

They dropped their weapons.

"Thank you," Dairine said icily. She took a saber in each hand, pointing them towards Nita and Kit. Her voice then slipped into a deep Darth Vader monotone as she quoted, "You are unwise to lower your defenses…"

"Uh-oh," Nita said. "Kit…"

"Run!" he finished, and they turned and took off.

They ran for at least a minute straight, before Dairine managed to catch up with them. She got Kit first, stabbing him in the back (literally), and knocking him over onto his stomach. Knowing that she was pretty much caught by now too, Nita stopped and went over to him. He wasn't breathing that well, and looked pretty beat up.

"Nita…" he wheezed, and she couldn't tell if he were faking or if it were real.

"Kit?" She asked, slightly worried.

"If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance!" he coughed.

Nita sighed with relief; if Kit was still quoting (and had assumed Luke's role now), then he was okay.

"Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I don't understand and could never have." So the quotes from this scene seemed just a bit out of context, but it didn't really matter…This was all in fun, anyways.

"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force runs strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. And…my sister has it. Yes. It's you, Leia." Kit was still trying to be overdramatic, and was speaking in a very quiet, raspy voice.

"I know. Somehow, I've always known," Nita quoted back, rolling her eyes a bit at how dorky the line sounded.

They heard a loud sigh, and looked over to find Dairine staring at them, and tapping her foot in impatience.

"You're both such _nerds_," she sighed again, and turned away. But not before tossing Nita's saber at her with so much force, that when it hit her stomach, she landed on the ground next to Kit.

"Have fun, dorkbrains," Dairine said, pitching Kit's saber over her shoulder. By some miracle, he managed to catch it the right way up.

Kit sighed, and with a dramatic gasp, fell over in pretend death. Nita rolled her eyes at him, and poked him in the side.

"Get up, lazy. We've got to get back home."

"Yeah, I guess…" Kit agreed with hesitance. "Guess it's a good thing we didn't tell her about last week, huh?"

Nita laughed and helped him up. "Yeah. How would we have told her, anyways? It's hardly every day that we somehow go sideways and run into Yoda!"

"I still don't know how that actually happened," Kit said, shaking his head. "He did have a good idea about the lightsabers, though."

Speaking of their weapons, the two friends dissolved the spells attached to them, and stuck them back into their belts as they walked back to the house.

"That's enough," Dairine said to Spot, and he silenced his audio surveillance program. "Hmmm…" she hummed to herself in thought.

"Manual functions," Dairine said quickly to her computer. "Open the précis on the event of 'last week.'" Loyally, Spot opened the page. "Visual," Dairine said before the laptop could start reading it aloud.

Scanning the page, Dairine's eyes lit up as she saw the drawn out spell diagram. "List errors," she spoke to the computer.

"There is a symbol in the positioning sequence that was drawn incorrectly," Spot chirped at her.

"Thank you," Dairine said, patting Spot affectionately.

She noted the slight error's positioning, that had caused the worldslip, and asked Spot to open the diagram in an editing window.

Dair edited the basic preferences, for amount of air taken with her, then took out the names of her older sister and friend, and put in her own name. Skimming over the thing for other errors and finding none, she grinned wickedly to herself.

"Right," she said. "Spot? _Run_."

And with a slight glow, the spell's sequence began.

* * *

**  
I hope you liked it! :) Please review, if you've got enough time to or can think of anything to say.  
**


End file.
